


Platypus

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note
Genre: 19th Century, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bondage, Crime, Gore, Investigation, Jack the Ripper - Freeform, Lapdance, London, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Paris (City), Platypus, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serial Killers, Suspense, Yaoi, moulin rouge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When mysterious murders toward prostitutes and strippers occur in Paris, the english special agent L decides to invetigate, joining forces with his partner Matt. When a visit to a suspected gentlemen's club makes the strong man fall, what happens to the agents heart? Who controls the strings? WARNINGS: slash, lemons, murder, YAOI! PAIRINGS: LxLight, MattxMello, RemxRyuk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Platypus

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! were the Retards Assembled Cube and Square!
> 
> Cube: can we get to the yaoi?
> 
> L: Ya i really wanna fuck Light
> 
> Cube: *fangirl attack* BDJHGWFBUHHDK!
> 
> Square: *sigh* alright so this story is pretty crude, i mean we got a BB murder case on our hands here... he goes after sluts *stares at Mello*
> 
> Mello: What the fuck you staring at hoe!
> 
> Square: im bigger than you Mells keep your fucking tongue under control
> 
> Mello: imma beat the shit out of you!
> 
> Square: Just go do Matt already.
> 
> Mello: well i ata... hell why not
> 
> Cube *fangirl attack* JHVIFDHBKJHA!1
> 
> Square: Anywho enjoy the weird ass porn story and have fun Guys
> 
> Light: BB'S CHASING AFTER ME!
> 
> L: LIGHT IS MINE WHORE!
> 
> Cube: *fangirl attack* DJFVFHUWJMHBJW!
> 
> Square: Enjoy! Cube, SHUT THE FUCK UP! BB! STOP CHASING LIGHT WITH A KNIFE! L...!  
> (BTW Watari is Matt's servant guy)

"Damnit Watari can't you make the cart run smoother!" Matt yelled with his head out the window

"I'm terribly sorry Master Matt, the roads are not in the best condition on the country sides." Replied Watari.

Matt let out an irritated sigh as he brought I his head back into the carriage, looking towards his newly acquired business partner. L sent an exasperated stare to the man sitting across from him.

"Did you remember to bring the files or did it 'casually' slip your mind like last time?" said L

Matt turned towards his leather suitcase and pulled out a thick burgundy file.

"I remembered" he grumbled.

He handed the files over to the older man. L took it and placed it on his lap and began to look at the files.

He took out the first profile and read it.

Leblanc, Rem

Age: 35

Height: 6 ft

Sex: female

Origin: France

Description: Rem is the owner of the successful gentlemen's club "Le Cirque des Jolies" (Trad. The circus of the beautiful.). The circus opened in 1867 and has been successful for the past seven years. There are currently 15 employees including dancers, prostitutes, barman, waiters and bathroom attendents.

He turned the paper over and there was a picture of a women's face, looking no older than 24, with snow white hair that turned purple around the ends. She had no make-up except silver sparkles that glittered around her strange yellow eyes.

L handed the profile over to Matt as he picked up another.

Matsuda, Touta

Age:17

height : 5'6 ft

Sex: Male

Origin: Poland

Description: Matsuda was hired as a dancer at the age of sixteen. He signed a four year contract with Mme. Rem as a dancer for the club. He is recognized around the city as the shy kitty with claws.

The face of a young black haired teen stared back at L as he turned over the file he was holding. His face screamed innocence. He found it so amusing how the young man could keep that look, considering his line of work.

He once again handed the file to Matt, who hadn't even finished the first one.

'He's pretty slow for one of the world's best detectives' L thought, laughing to himself.

He handed the third file over to Matt, who had finally caught up with L.

As he reached for another file he heard a gasp slip past Matt's lips. He noticed he was staring at the picture of a frail blond, with icy blue eyes and a smug smile.

"Damn have you seen this one? He is hot!" Matt exclaimed, much to L's disdain.

"You will have plenty of time to talk to him in person when we go to the club" L said

"We're going to a strip club!?" Matt shouted excitedly

"It's a gentlemen's club, Matt, and yes we are going to investigate the club. The employees are potential suspects; I mean they are all immigrants after all."

"Gentlemen's club my ass" Matt scoffed.

L took back the photo with the man with the blond hair and began to read his description:

Keehl, Mihael, A.K.A. Mello

Age: 19

Height: 5'7ft

Sex: male

Origin: Russia

Description: Mello is one of the oldest members of the gentlemen's club. He has been working for Mme. Rem for a total of five years. He is well known for his famous 'Ballet de la Taquinerie' (trad. Teasing)

L put the profile back in the burgundy folder and took out the next one.

Lamorte, Ryuk

Age: 29

Height: 6"2'

Sex: male

Origin: France

Description: Ryuk is the eldest member of the "le Cirque des Jolies". He is known around Paris as the 'the raven', because of his famous sensual trapeze act.

L turned to the photo in the back and he could hardly believe that this guy was human. The man Ryuk had skin that can almost be categorized as grey. He had dark black eyes that seemed dead. His spiky black hair had a tiny top hat on the right side.

He handed the paper to Matt who seemed to fallen asleep with the picture of the blond stuck to his face.

"I need a new partner" L sighed.

He put away the picture, threatening to fall off Matt's face and put it in the file with Ryuk's profile. He grabbed the last profile.

Yagami, Light

Age: 19

Height: 5'7ft

Sex: Male

Origin: Japan

Description: Light joined the circus with Mello when he immigrated from Japan, looking for easy money. He is popular for his 'Modern Swinger" act, know across Europe.

A light pink color shadowed across the detective's face as he looked upon the face staring back at him.

'Wow…'

He sure was glad Matt was asleep not to see his embarrassment, but if you saw the face he was looking at, you would definitely understand. Golden eyes were staring intently through light brown bangs that framed his tan features.

L embarrassedly put away the picture in the file when he heard a noise at his feet.

"Oh Q I must've forgotten about you, come up here."

He picked up his plump pet platypus and placed him on his lap. He started to gently pet his soft fur on his little companion.

The cart hit an abnormally large bump that made Matt slam his head on the side of the carriage.

"Damnit Watari!" said an angry, groggy voice threw the window.

"I'm terribly sorry Master." Watari said

Matt brought his head back in for the second time, and was just as angry as the first.

Matt eyes widened as soon as he saw what was resting on top of L.

"What the fuck is that!?" he exclaimed, pointing towards thing on L's lap.

"This is Q." L replied simply.

" Ugly ass thing is what it is."

L glared at Matt. How dare he insult his pet? Q was the cutest thing in the world! Sure he had funny black eyes that strangely matched his own, but still… Matt threw his arms up in defeat knowing he crossed the line and mumbled an apology.

Matt turned back to the files he failed to read, looking through each profile carefully, lingering on Mello's one last time.

He sighed and placed the picture back in the file, placing it back in his bag.

"So why are we going to interview a bunch of slu-…entertainers?" he asked

"Because the 'entertainers' in France are being killed with similar motives as the infamous killer I used to investigate Jack the Ripper. Though this killer targets male prostitutes, he still rids the bodies of their reproductive organs. Namely their genitalia. And he also removes the heart from the men's bodies."

"That's really going to help me keep done my lunch." Matt said with a gulp

L rolled his eyes and continued to pet Q, a slight smile crept upon his face as Light's picture flashed threw his mind.

'Maybe I can just… for one night' thought L. he quickly frowned at himself for even thinking about doing something like that on a business trip.

"uh L why are you blushing"

As L was going to tell him off to mind his own business the cart came to a sudden stop.

"We've arrived at Master Matt's manor" Watari said from outside the cart.

They exited the carriage into the cold country side just outside the city lines, and headed towards the giant maple door. Watari pulled out a key and inserted it in the iron keyhole. He pushed the door open.

L followed Matt through a series of twists and turns, taking in his surroundings. It seemed to L so grand so classic, so not Matt. The pale painted walls, the giant maple furniture, the grand doors, the crystal chandeliers. L could go on for hours at how classy and sophisticated the Manor seemed to be. There was not even a speck of dust on, well anything.

Matt finally stopped in front of one of the too many doors in the long hallway and opened the massive oaken door.

He entered the large room and gestured for L to follow. the room was covered in documents and files, most of which were piled on top of an antique looking desk. The walls were covered in books about criminology and psychology books.

"now this room is definitely yours" L said pointing to the mess of files "but I didn't know you could read."

Matt sneered at him and gestured for him to sit on the leather sofa to his left.

They sat there in an uncomfortable silence until Matt finally spoke again.

"So what exactly are we going to say to the dancers?"

"This isn't going to be like a normal interrogation, we are going to be undercover as normal clubbers, looking for anything suspicious."

Matt looked excited as L explained the plan, he was a 21 year man after all.

"Please try to be serious about this." L said, a little discouraged

"I will, I will."

They got up at the same time and headed toward their respective rooms, getting ready for the investigation.

**Author's Note:**

> Square: Well, that was chapter 1! the Retards hope you liked it and we got a special circus act just for you *wink, wink* we honestly don't care if you review or not, but we enjoy flames, they make us really think about our work
> 
> Cube: My ass they do you just wanna laugh at them
> 
> Square: okay maybe a little... anywho get ready for some LEMON!
> 
> Cube: *fangirl attack* BHVGVJHMBW!
> 
> Square: Probably shouldn't have said that...


End file.
